


dumb feelings

by mysterytwin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, i actually like this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytwin/pseuds/mysterytwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(But in reality, Dipper knew Pacifica was right—feelings were dumb.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dumb feelings

**Author's Note:**

> i am tired. i wrote this when the finale just came out and i was full of feelings.

It was three in the morning when his phone beeped on the table next to his bed.  
It continued to do so, its light glow illuminating a small portion of the room. Dipper sighed irritably, wondering who on earth would be calling him when the rest of the world was supposed to be asleep. (Well, at least in Piedmont, everyone was supposed to be asleep. Except him, of course. A good book couldn’t wait until the next morning.)

He grabbed the phone, his eyes adjusting to its light. It took him about three seconds to read the name.

_Pacifica Northwest._

Why would she be calling him at this hour? Shouldn’t she be asleep? (But then again, shouldn’t he be asleep as well?)

Hesitantly, he pressed ‘ANSWER’. They hadn’t talked for days— _months_ , even—and now she was calling him.

“Pacifica?” Dipper asked into the phone, his voice the only sound that could be heard in the small room. (He made sure not to make his voice too loud, so that Mabel wouldn’t wake up. He didn’t think she would, anyway. She slept like a log.)

“Dipper? Is that you?” her voice replied, barely even audible.

“Yeah,” he said. “Any reason you’re calling me three hours away from sunrise?”

“Well, if I’m bothering you, I could just hang up, you know—”

“You were the one that called, Paz. You can’t just call and hang up without reason. What’s wrong?” he asked, and he could almost imagine Pacifica rolling her eyes.

“Feelings are so dumb,” she said simply, sighing deeply into the speaker.

After a moment of silence, Dipper spoke up. “Well, _go on_. I did not stop reading my book just to hear that one sentence.”

The blonde sighed again. “I don’t even remember why I called you in the first place,” she muttered.

Dipper smiled. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed her.

“Just get on with it, Pacifica,” he told her, pretending to sound annoyed.

“Whatever, loser,” she said. “Anyway, so I may have a crush on this guy—”

“Wait, shouldn’t you be telling Mabel this instead?” Dipper interrupted.

“Do you want me to tell you or not?” she asked, annoyed. “If you say one more thing, I will _not_ hesitate to hang up.”

Dipper grinned, knowing perfectly well that that would’ve gotten a rise from her. (He missed her too much not to annoy her.)

“Continue,” he told her. “I won’t interrupt, promise.”

“As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I have a crush on a guy and I don’t know what to do about it,” she explained. “I’m not telling Mabel this because as much as I love the girl, I can’t afford her spilling my secrets to the world.”

“Well, that _is_ kind of true,” Dipper agreed. “But she can keep a secret, you know.”

“I know, I just…she isn’t always awake at three in the morning, now is she?” Pacifica said, and Dipper could hear her smirking (if that was possible).

“Pacifica, just continue with your problem.”

“That _is_ the problem. I _like_ him,” Pacifica said as if it was obvious. (It clearly wasn’t.) “And he’s never going to like me back.”

“Let me get this straight: you called me—at three in the morning, nonetheless—to tell me about how you’re mad at yourself for liking some random guy?” Dipper asked, and he tried not to give out a small laugh. “Pacifica, you’ve faced worse than this. It’s an _ant_ compared to everything else.”

“You don’t get it, Dipper! He’s not just some _random_ guy! He’s nice, he’s caring, he’s curious, he’s dorky, he’s smart—he’s everything I’ve ever wanted!”

“What’s stopping you, then?” he asked her.

“He doesn’t like me back,” she said, her voice much softer now. “He’s worlds away from me, and I wish I’d never met him in the first place.”

“Huh,” Dipper said, his shoulders slumping. He had no idea how to comfort her, if that’s what she needed.

“How do you know he doesn’t like you?” he tried, shutting his eyes. How was he supposed to help her if he’d never experienced something like that before?

“I can sense it. We’re just friends, and I think that’s all we’re ever going to be,” she replied, and Dipper couldn’t help but sigh.

“Pacifica, look. I know you like him and all, but if you’re so sure it’s not going to happen, then why bother at all?”

Pacifica stayed silent for a while. Dipper couldn’t blame her; he didn’t know what to say either.

“How did you get over Wendy?” Pacifica asked him quietly. “Don’t act surprised, the whole town knew about it.”

“Oh,” he said, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. “I don’t really know. I guess it just happened, you know, with the whole apocalypse thing going on. I just figured that I couldn’t force her to like me back. That it just wasn’t meant to happen.”

They both stayed silent for a while, only one another’s breathing heard through the speakers. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. What else was he supposed to say?

“I don’t see him a lot, but I think about him almost all the time. He’s always on my mind, even when I’m supposed to be doing something else. I like the way his eyes look at the world with curiosity. Like there’s always something waiting to be discovered. I like the way he smiles, since it’s always sincere. He never fakes them, and when he _laughs_ —” she paused, taking a deep breath. “I just really _like_ him, Dipper.”

Dipper thought about it for a moment. If she really liked the guy, it wouldn’t hurt to try, right? Maybe he would eventually learn to like her back.

“Go for it,” Dipper told her. “It won’t hurt to try. You really like him, and maybe it won’t be as bad as you think it will be.”

“You think so?” Pacifica asked, her voice small and quiet. “You think I have a shot?”

“I actually do,” Dipper told her. “Plus, this guy should be honored you like him. It’s not everyday Pacifica Northwest gets a crush on you.”

“Thanks, Dipper.”

“And it also gives me a chance to watch you embarrass yourself, so it’s pretty much a win-win situation,” Dipper said, and he could hear her groan. He grinned.

“I never knew you were such a sap when you got a crush,” he teased.

“Just shut up, Pines,” she said.

“Who’s the guy, anyway? Any chance I know him?” Dipper asked, his eyebrows raising.

“I’m not telling you anything, nerd. Wouldn’t want to make you jealous or anything,” she replied.

“Me? Jealous? I’d like to think I should be thanking him. You’ll finally have some other guy to tell your problems to.”

“You know what? I’ve made my decision. This is the last time I’m calling you,” she said. “Good night, you dork.”

Dipper laughed, a real good-hearted one. “Good night, Pacifica.”

With that, she hung up, and Dipper focused back on his book. But for some reason, he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

Maybe he could just sleep it off.

(But in reality, Dipper knew Pacifica was right—feelings _were_ dumb.)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at superishs.tumblr.com!!


End file.
